The Devil's Bounty
by StitchedSanity
Summary: We all see evil in the world, dark mages, greed-stricken people who will try to take over the society and law. But sometimes... even the good need the bad to help them, so they accepted the Guild Of The Devil to "purify" the evil and sinners. Five of the strangest but strongest mages ever seen, make their mark through a trail of Death. Who will become the strongest?
1. Welcome to Devil's Bounty

**Hullo their people, now some whom have seen my past stories PROBABLY think I abandoned it but that isn't true. In truth I just wanted to try a story only consisting of my OC's and their adventures! Now I know what you may be thinking, OC story… Fairy Tail sh*t adventures… but in this story I simply take a rival/dark guild created by my OC's and they cause hell… now I will not be accepting OC's (right now) but I may require a few if I can get this story started and past 5 chapters (very rare for me). Anyways, thank you for your time, review, and let's Raise HELL… please**

_I do not own fairy Tail! I own meh babies! My OC's Names are Echoli, Jewul, Nione, Abigail, and Obsi… I only have one guy xD (I have decided to take _**1 GUY OC, Now I will not give an OC sheet (Because ALL of you have probably sent in an OC before and already have a character Sheet, and I may not use him often, but you must remember this isn't an OC story for creating a guild and filling it with members… so if I get like 5 applications, I will pick the best one and maybe save the others… And I may ship them if they are old enough to be with my female OC's :3)**

Prologue

Everything we know as humans, revolved around logic and reasoning. We believed that God brought us to earth by taking sand and forming us… but logic says otherwise. We believe that in the future the human race will stop making idiotic decisions… but logic points to apocalypse and death. If we never believed, we would get nowhere in life because without initiative we can't step forward. But there is a place where logic is viewed proved wrong, where a scientist would explain energy reigns through the bodies of people like conduits to a conductor. This place we see today is called… Fiore

Where magic of all types is seen and practiced, dark mages, fire mages, water, it doesn't matter. All that can be seen is fantasy and the ability to do things not yet monitored by truth and reality. But of course they have their flaws… limits to their abilities. Energy causes them to become hostile and greedy, the more the power, and the more the intensity of violence. But in one, rather random guild, we see 5 children, oblivious to the goodness and righteousness of others… but they see something more important, greed and sin.

_**-Nione's P.O.V-**_

"Guys, hurry up the spot is here somewhere," my muffled voice huffed out. My five initiates and I were currently hiking a mountain to the place we called home. Why? Because it was training… and my sense of direction is next to none. "This is all your fault Nio-," Jewul took a deep breath of air before ending with,"-ne!" I merely shrugged then trekked up the grassy plain towards the cross appearing up ahead. "Race you there idiots," Echoli's soft but jovial voice rang. I turned around to tell her off but her words and energy were already being formed," Tarot Magic: Temperance!" With that, she visibly flinched slightly through the transformation, but beautiful stark white wings were now attached to her back. She cackled and flew up with practiced ease but my scarves caught her before she could get anywhere.

"We both know Echo that this doubles as training for missions… and you could never get past my scarves," I muttered softly to avoid her rage. She used some pretty colorful words after that and tried chewing on my scarves to break free. Her pink striped eyes met mine with angered generosity and she screamed," why can't Abigail be guild master!? She is older then you!?" I saw Abi in the corner of my eyes trying to fade into the forest, her introverted personality expressed by obvious hatred of other people and talking to them. "We both know that she isn't even close to being ready, and besides… it's my guild dear," I said calmly.

Echo tried lashing at me but my suppressing magic had drained her of her potential attacks," Don't call me dear you piece of shi-," I moved my scarves to her mouth and kept her suspended in air. "Now now, there are children here so at least try to be civilized," I chuckled to her despair. After that extended conversation we had arrived at the cross of Abraham, the runes marking it as ours littered the old piece of petrified wood clearly. "Obsi!" I turned to our youngest and only male initiate," wanna do the honors?" The boy's childish brown eyes grew in surprise but twinkled when he realized that he was allowed the task.

Obsi's small form practically ran to the cross and stood on the cemented platform, stained green with grass and brown from the work of our boots and shoes. He took a small concentrated breath and relieved it, then brought his hands up in a half prayer position. "Crucify_ Sin, Crucify Life, End the others constant strife, father Abraham, father Christ, let not foil the Devil's Heist_!" The cross started glowing and shining despite the fact that the setting sun was directly upon the Religious object. In an inhuman voice a disembodied sound came from somewhere near our point of vision," _Name the Beings of evil and lies, constant strength no matter who dies_." The riddle's answer which only the Guild could understand was everyday life and easily answered. Obsi still slightly paranoid to mess up the speech stuttered slightly while chanting the final words. " _T-the c-children of the Fallen, names be thy Lucius, thy Lilleth_!"

"_Enter_," the inhuman voice growled then left the company of the young girls and boy. A familiar rumbling shook the ground, the pebbles atop the aged cement bumped and bounced as the ground next to the cross slowly became a sinkhole. The guild members were still as the sinkhole stopped its progress, stilling and a pop was heard as the result, leaving a decent sized hole. The process began once again with a slight pop but this time the hold seemed to be filling itself up and elevating. The tip of something rather big rose slowly out of the deformed hole. The black coffin decorated only by the gloss of black slathered on and the white cross held upside down appeared and opened its doors with a creak. The guild walked toward the huge coffin, patting Obsi on the head while they crowded into the resting place of the dead, the red velvet interior awaiting our arrival.

I nodded my head, my blonde hair clouding my vision and I blew exaggerated trying to blow it back up. I chanted the last of the spell because this was my magic and the others didn't have the power or knowledge of getting down. "_Taketh be the Devil's Servants_!" I mutter loudly to myself, and with that phrase the door shut with a smooth motion and we shot down, feeling the adrenaline rush with glee.

_5 Minutes Later_

Echo and Jewul rushed out of the "elevator" to the bathroom… apparently being somewhere for 5 minutes makes people need to go. I viewed the guild I had worked so hard to create, and with my new acceptance form, I had created the very first official dark guild, at least the only one to get the permission. I ushered Abigail and Obsi out of the velvet room and over to our bar, which was full of both alcohol and juice for the kids… but even the kids drank some alcohol so we shouldn't have even tried. "Ok guys, rest up! We need some money to renovate that emergency exit so we gotta take a mission and honestly I wanna rest, so Echo… and Abigail will be doing this assassination today," I called to the others. "But I don't wanna gooooo, my feet hurt!" Echo wailed which everyone rolled their eyes to. "Come on, it will be faster and more fun with two people going… and I really need to practice my magic," Abigail said quietly. Echo pouted and lay down on the bar, while Abigail went up to the mission board and picked the only one there.

"Ok, the mission is to Kill 5 bandit mages, they all seem to use some kind of fire magic… easy enough," Abi called out to the depressed Echo. Jewul frowned and said," Why do you guys get the good mission! I wanted to do that one!" "You can get the next one Jewul," I said. She just shook her head and muttered, "But the mage contracts always put up a fight… It is more fun than the regular people! They don't do anything but whimper and beg for their pathetic lives." We all giggled a little at that comment but they knew that my answer was final. Suddenly I remembered what I had planned to do when the Council approved our official guild form… Guild Marks. "Oh guys! Let's get the stamp out!" I said excitedly to the others.

They quickly joined me hoping to catch a glimpse at the design that I had chosen for our guild. I carefully took out the stamp, as if it was glass and I was a reckless child and slowly put it into the purple ink. I lifted it with ease then swiftly put it onto my left collarbone area, the design looked amazing in my opinion. The symbol now visible above my breast was an upside down cross with devil horns and a barbed tail peeking out behind it, rather fitting. I felt a surge of happiness as I saw the member's eyes, they looked so anxious and I pushed the pad and stamp towards them. "We are the Devil's Bounty… and we are proud," I said rather proudly, and with that the mages applied their marks of honor.

_**Did ittttt! So was it decent? Ok? Are you confused? Do you like death? Well… I know I do! Anyways please review, a little constructive criticism will not hurt me at all just make my writing and stories hopefully better! **_**Again, I may be in need of one MALE OC, and I would like to only use one… maybe two? I don't really know, but dealing with all those OC's was really hard… I do not know how Grim Deathly does it (Love his stories). So if you want to be a part of Devil's Bounty, I am only accepting 1 or 2 Male OC's so send em' in. **

**Thanks! **_(P.S. I will most likely ship them, and I do not accept based off of 1__st__ come 1__st__ serve, I will view each one individually then with the one I like most, I will use! And I know that a few of the OC readers know my other story… so please try to make a "new" OC cause I see all these like major OC's being used so MUCH… And please no Dragon Slayers… I see so many of these u ) Be CREATIVE… Love You_

_-Stitch_


	2. Meeting With Fire

_**Hey Mother Truckers! I was thinking that I may be putting up my character profiles so You no get confused. Like last Chapter it says Nione uses her Scarves and the "power over the coffin, well that is because… she uses Scarf and Coffin Magic xD. So yeah, to make peeps less confuzzled I will probably be putting up like half character profiles and half story so you don't get to bored.**_

_**Anyways! Thank you to the three people who sent me in an OC, Shout out to **__Saiyan-Styles, StormHawk99, and VampyreEmoHunter!_ Now I have decided to definitely be using all of them but they may not get a lot of the spotlight cause I am trying to focus on my characters.

**So without further ado, let's get killing!**

**-Stitch**

**======Abigail's P.O.V=======**

Echo and me took off as soon as the guild mark was given, hoping to kill the bandits quickly before the sun set. My black and white socks drifted over the dry ground and my breathing was rather escalated, I hope it wasn't obvious how nervous I was. "Abi, don't be so worried, the fire mages don't stand a chance against us," Echo said with slight concern. I merely nodded, I really hated talking but… she was basically the only thing I could call my family including the guild. I whispered still looking at the ground," It isn't that I won't be able to kill them, it's just the thought of hurting you in the process that scares me." Echo looked rather surprised at first then it grew to annoyance. She grabbed my shoulders and leaned my head down while she rubbed her knuckles against my skull, HARD! "Did you just call me weak!? Huh… HUH," She growled in slight humor. "Oww, Oww, ooowwwwwwww." I whimpered as my long white hair took the abuse.

After that act of humiliation she apologized… well in her case grunting then walking away was how I saw it. It was always weird having someone less powerful and smaller then you hurting you… but Echo is just plain scary when she is mad. We wandered through the woods with Echo leading the way rather awkwardly, obviously we were lost. I sighed and said clearly," You do know that you don't have to act so tough and use your damn magic right?" She looked at me starkly and was about to comment something terrible, but she played it cool and just took out her Tarot card not giving me a second glance. "**Tarot Magic: The Hermit," **she mused. A burst of light was seen and there stood the famed hermit. He was a skinny, almost bony figure with a pure black cloak around a short physique. He held in his gnarled almost tree like hands a wooden oak staff and in his other an elegant black lamp with blue fire alit.

He turned his head, his milky blue eyes spotting Echo then unfortunately me, his orbs seemed to stare into my very soul and I felt very uncomfortable. He then glared at Echo," Dearest, Echoli… you lost again?" Echo grinded her teeth then almost screamed back," Yeah Yeah it isn't old news GRAMPS… can you help us?" He nodded and with that motion, he threw the lamp onto the ground, crashing to reveal a single plume of blue fire. He whispered something softly to Echo which I couldn't hear, she nodded and her features softened, the Hermit disappeared. "Where did he go? I thought he was going to help us!" I said to Echo. She pointed to the blue flame and said," that is what will lead us… we just have to give it a command."

Echo walked up to the flame and muttered two words, Find, Fire. The blue flame then flew into Echo's mouth causing me to gasp a little, but then her eyes started glowing a familiar blue. She started walking south east and I followed her loyally, hoping to god that her magic was as good as she says. After a few minutes we came upon a campsite with 6 bedrolls and a huge bonfire blazing in the middle. Cloth bags lined the edges of the property, probably their latest hauls… but if this was their camp then where were they, I thought to myself. "Abi LOOK OUT," Echo shrieked and quickly pushed me away from the ball of fire that would have hit my face. "Ohh hell no!" Echo growled as we stood up to see 6 fire mages with what looked like scarves wrapped around their mouths and necks looking at us with the same amount of anger, but even some … lust? Perverts.

"What are you pretty ladies doing out here," one mage purred. My mouth frowned in distaste and I took out my bone dagger, pushing some waves of my dark energy into it, ready to kill or maim. One mage whom looked like the leader with a black scarf instead of a red one stepped up, his chopped white hair and onyx eyes glared at us. I had to say but would never admit it but he was pretty hot, his eyes unlike the other didn't look full or lust… more threatened and alert. "I would ask you to leave before you get hurt," his slightly sharp canine flashed before our eyes, but we never back down from a fight. I glared at him with hatred; my golden eyes trying to find his weaknesses, echo said firmly behind me gave a little warning," You have disrupted peace and stolen, the council has deemed you unfitted to survive, How do you plee?"

With the realization that we were assassins, the guild men laughed except for their leader. "You… are going to kill us?!" A fire mage laughed. Another one was on the ground rolling in laughter," two Women… Kill Us!?" Now that… pissed Echo right off and she activated her favorite spell… Judgment.

"**Tarot Magic: Judgment**!" Echo screamed with fury at the now shocked mages. Twin golden swords appeared in the air and floated to Echo's hands, she then proceeded to float above the ground and when she opened her eyes… they glowed pink. "**I pledge you …Guilty**!" After she said that the two swords flew with incredible speed at the leader. He jumped up quickly though and the swords beheaded the fire mage behind him, blood pooling around his dead body.

With the short amount of time we had before their shock ran out Echo looked at me and grinned," Abi, take out the mage beside their leader, and you will have the honor of killing the leader himself." She then rushed into close magic combat, dodging the flames of the three enemy mages and aiming to kill. I looked at the leader and the mage, they looked back at me with the same amount of confusion. I then remembered why I was here in the first place and chanted out loud, "**Black Magic: Dark Vector**!" My arrow of black magic shot from my body at the torso of the fire mage… he didn't stand a chance and a huge hole was left in it body. I turned to the leader, my intentions clear but he had gained his composure and used his rather shocking magic. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He yelled and a cone of pure heat ran at me. I sidestepped trying to get away but some of it had burned my black dress and therefore my skin underneath. He came at me with the speed and agility of a Dragon Slayer… but was he strong enough to handle my knife?

I aimed my knife at his leg and ducked his flaming fist of fire. The knife hit home and I could hear him grunt, but I then sent an incredibly large amount of dark energy into his body causing him to fly back into the tree. I think he was unconscious but he could have also been dead… I mean he did crack the tree in half. I turned quickly over to Echo who with amazing prowess slashed the last bandit's throat, creating a matching pattern to the other 2 bandits dead on the ground. She looked at me, her eyes still filled with bloodlust," Are they dead?" she asked out of breath. I looked over to the fallen leader, who I could hear groaning a little, I shook my head without taking my eyes off of him and rushed to his body.

His eyes slowly opened to see my thin body, kneeing his rather solid and muscled torso to the ground with a knife aimed at his throat. I glared at him and pushed the knife a little into his neck," You used Dragon slayer magic… quite powerful," I said emotionless. His black eyes looked from me to my blade and said with a deep voice," Why don't you just kill me?" I was confused about that myself… he had tried harming me and I should be angered right? But then again… Nione said we needed more members… and I couldn't accept the possibility that he would be the only dragon slayer that would appear before me but I couldn't take the chance. "I have… a proposition for you," I whispered to him. His eyes widened but I could see a small smile come onto his face," What is it?" He asked.

"I want you… to join our guild… Devil's Bounty," I said. His face contorted in rage and he tried getting up but I hammered him back down. "I WILL never join a Dark Guild!" He spat. I merely sighed and told him back," We aren't exactly a dark guild… we are more of a killing slash assassination guild… we rid the world of truly evil but I do not see that evil in you." He looked at my face suspiciously. "Why do you want me in your guild?" He asked. I answered with," You seem… stronger, and you are a dragon slayer so that helps." I giggled. He smiled showing off his white sharp teeth, but before I let him off I had to see if he was ready to join. "Are you ready to join the Guild of the Devil, banisher's of the unworthy and sin?" I spoke in a trancelike tone.

He got up slightly and with his right hand up and left hand on his black shirt where his heart would be, he swore in a serious tone," I do."

**Yayyyy, introduced the OC! Ok now I really liked making this chapter and if anyone has an idea of how I could make this better review me! If you like it then Favorite and Follow! Thank YOU!**

**-Stitch**


	3. Omega

Obsidian's P.O.V

Nione had given me permission to play outside the guild! For once in my time here I was free of girls, no more talks about boys and all that shit! I walked out of the coffin that had risen to let me play around, the morning sun sadly smiled onto everything in the area, except on me. I was about to run into the woods and set things on fire until I heard a voice," God damn trees, they all look the same!" As soon as I heard the voice I scrambled up a nearby oak tree, hoping to study who the hell was near our private guild.

The figure walked out of the forest now exposed to sunlight, revealing a tall man with black shaggy hair with a blonde streak going through the middle. His pale blue eyes were angled, clearly pissed off at the fact that he was lost, but it slowly lifted as he saw that he was now in an open area. He flashed his sharp teeth and almost yelled," Yes! Out of that maze, now all I gotta do is find the cross an-." He stopped aruptdedly, "Shit," I muttered to myself as a branch I had unknowingly cracked fell to the ground with a slight thump. He turned to the tree I was in, his eyes hostile and chanted," Shadowbend: Forth."

It was like a hand had grabbed me and threw me to the ground, my light body laid aching on the soft earth, but before I could get up he grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and brought me to his eyeslevel. Now I was still a kid, so I hated when people called me cute or that I was adorable, but in this moment I tried welling tears, like Echo taught me hoping to guilt him into putting me down before I killed his sorry ass. His eyes widened and he dropped me to the ground… AGAIN!

"Ouch, God DAMN IT!," I cursed as again I laid nursing my bruised ankle. The man walked up to me again, possibly trying to see if I was ok but I was awaiting that, I quickly grabbed his wrist and muttered," Touch Magic: Drain." He hadn't expected that, I thought to myself as the now kneeling man gasped as I sucking in his magic… it was strong. The white magic circle that I had left on his skin disappeared after I released him and he fell to the ground in a heap.

I stood up and dusted off my jeans, Nione always got mad if I got my clothes dirty because she always had to wash it thoroughly. I shivered at what she would do to me when I come home with grass stains everywhere. I was broken out of my pity thoughts as the man growled slightly, I squeaked and bounced over to a nearby rock taking refuge. His arms shook as he lifted himself up, "Damn kid, that was impressive," he chuckled. My head tilted lifted over the rock, revealing a small tuft of my black hair. "Really," I said softly, I wasn't really used to getting praise. He was now in a sitting position, his shirt and pants slightly ruffled revealing his rather muscular build, why did I have to be so skinny!?

"Yeah," He laughed," Not many people can take me down that easily." I slowly walked towards him, "How did you do that?" I asked. He looked confused," Do what?" I could tell he knew what I was implying but I let it slide, probably family issues I thought. "Why are you out here, little dude?" The older boy asked. I looked down at the ground and shuffled my feet, Nione did need more initiates… we are all strong but we have had yet to have a shadow mage. Grudgingly I made the decision to let him into our little organization, knowing that that was the reason he was looking for the cross.

Instead of answering his question, I grabbed his hand and led him across the field, heading to Abraham's cross. I looked back to see him confused but following in curiosity, I think he will like being in the guild, and finally another guy! We approached the summoning area where Nione had been nice enough to send up her coffin, I just hoped she was ok with their being another passenger when we got into the hall. I stepped into the soft interior then turned around to beckon the new "initiate" in. His eyes wide and his jaw set downwards,"D-does that mean you a-are-." I cut off his stuttered speech with a nod and he quickly made his way into the coffin and with that the lid closed tight.

The awkwardness and rush of adrenaline from the ride down was interrupted as I asked a question," So what is your name newbie," I smirked; I finally got to say it. He looked to me and smiled nervously," its Omega." "Okay then Omega," I said and then continued," You are about to be welcomed into the Devil's Bounty Assassination guild, these guild members will not be as nice as me, but they will be stronger and fiercer so… don't piss them off ok?" He grimly nodded and the coffin door opened with a pop.

We barely even stepped out before A huge hammer was spotted thrown directly for Omega's Head. "Shadow Make: Wall!" He shouted and a huge wall of darkness rose from the ground absorbed the hammer before it even touched him. A looked at the source of the attack to see a glaring Jewul looking at both me and Omega. "…Obsi… Who have you brought here!?" She hissed.

**OMG GUYS SO SORRY, for the wait, BUT MY COMPUTER had a virus and I had to recover all the data and I am so SORRY! Anyways, this chapter is for VampyreEmoHunter! So sorry for the wait but Shit was happening! I may make character profiles later, bya guys! Next chapter up soon.**

**-Stitch**


End file.
